


Self Centered Girl

by Knightqueen



Category: Felicity (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Character Bashing, Drama, Female Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Ratings: PG, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months of unresolved anger and bitterness work their way into a song born of stewing hatred. <em>"I like to call this song 'Felicity'."</em> Julie's point of view of the fallout between herself and Felicity Porter. Not for Felicity worshipers or Julie bashers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Centered Girl

* * *

**Title: Self Centered Girl**

**Series:**  Felicity

 **Genre:**  Drama

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Julie Emrick**

**Summary:**  Six months of unresolved anger and bitterness work their way into a song born of stewing hatred.  _"I like to call this song 'Felicity'."_

 **Disclaimer:**  "Felicity" and all things related are property of Warner Bros., Matt Reeves and JJ Abrams.

 **Author's Note:**  Julie Emrick is one of television's unappreciated characters (both by the fandom and the show's writers), bashed for the silliest/stupidest reasons born of misunderstanding and a lack of wanting to understand because she got in the way of their precious FAB shipping and she had the gall to, gosh!, dislike Felicity at some point. I've always wondered what her song, 'Felicity', sounded like after hearing the TV Promo's single line "…and the world revolves around Felicity" for the S2 episode,  _"The Depths"_  and this poem is the attempt of trying to fill in the blanks between the music and that single line.

 **WARNING:**  If yo don't like Julie Emrick, do me a favor and hit the back button provided on your browser. Critique is nice, but flaming isn't.

* * *

I met a girl one day

Lost and lonely as me

Green eyes, sweet and innocent saw through me

Understood the isolation of our strange environment

Sympathized with my situation, but she didn't pity me

We became friends, steady and sure as the paper I passed her in class

We didn't share everything, but we could confide in each other

Then I met the boy she followed to New York

Blue eyes, sunshine hair and smile that could melt your heart

Our eyes met, I felt my heart summersault into my stomach and sure enough I wanted to go home with him

I knew she liked him, it wasn't hard to see, yet I asked if she was dating him

"No" was all the answer I needed to close the distance and close it I did

We left her behind, shoulder to arm on the way to his apartment, tipsy and chilled by the night

We spoke candidly of our trials passing the doors of college, home life never a subject

I connected to him like no one I've met, he was something special and I wanted him

Yet, our union was brief, interrupted by the jealous frustration of a the girl

who didn't understand the difference between a gesture of kindness and real love

Embarrassed and feeling more than a little foolish,

I ran, unable to cope with the enormity of the situation

Self-centered girl, I apologized to you, afraid of losing that one stable figure in my life

We remained friends, I kept myself from him just for you,

yet he was one that understood that torrid place

I was in by never saying anything

He took care of me, he watched over me

He was more than a silly crush, he was a friend, a lover

He was everything for me and he felt the same

Or so I thought

The connection I thought we made began to fizzle

The signs of a distance forming were beginning to show

Edgy, dodgy, he began to keep away

I couldn't understand why and fooled myself into thinking it was someone else

Until I saw it for myself

Right under my nose, forbidden lovers conspiring to run away

The self-centered girl who parades her innocence with an

Astor Place trim and she thinks she's Joan of Arc

My friend, my so called friend

Stole him away from me and willingly did he follow

I hated them both, but I hated her the most

Conceited bitch, backstabbing slut of Washington Park

Believe you can do no wrong, so sweet and nice

Yet, you could do this to me. I loathe you

Yet you'll be passed of any wrongdoing

I hate you

Yet he chose you over me

You hurt me

And yet the world revolves around Felicity

* * *

**END**


End file.
